Tom the Bodyguard (Episode)/Transcript
A Threatening Message (Tom enters Angela's house) Tom: '''Hey, Angela, what uuu-UFO? (UFO bangs Tom) (Tom yells) '''Angela: '''Be careful with that! It's a prop for my comeback concert tonight. When l sing my final song, Confetti Skies. (Angela fills the UFO with confetti) '''Angela: '''This UFO will pop and confetti will fly! (UFO releases confetti out) '''Tom: '''You are amazing! (Angela gets her phone out) '''Angela: '''Yeah. People are really into it. (Angela plays some reviews) '''Lady: New Angela's new sound is everything! Man: '''Why can't all these songs be New Angela songs!? (Angela and Tom are seen back on screen) '''Other Man: I'm a fan-gela of the New Angela. Angela: '''See! (Angela chuckles) '''Angela: '''I have "fan-gelas" now! '''Dirk: Angela's style is dumb! She deserves a pie in her face! Angela: What! Who would say that? "Bad guy with the Pie". Oh no! (Tom pulls Angela's phone away from her but she stills grips it) Tom: '''Don't worry about him, internet people are all talk. '''Dirk: '''What do you know? I've got a pie! (Angela gasps) (Tom and Angela look worried) (Angela eyes reflect Dirk) '''Dirk: See your face tonight, Angela! *Scene cuts to Theme Song* Searching for a Bodyguard (Angela paces around her room nervously) Angela: I have to cancel! Tom: You can't cancel a comeback! You'll never come back from that! Angela: If I get a pie in my face it, wont be a comeback. (Angela dramatically falls back on the sofa) (Angela breathes to calm her down) Tom: We won't let that happen. What if you got a bodyguard to protect you? (Tom types on Angela's laptop) Angela: Oh, right! (Shows an image of a muscular bodyguard with brown hair, blue tux and sunglasses) Angela: That guy looks strong! (Image zooms out to see multiple coins) Tom: Oh. Let's see something in our price range (Tom minimises the coins to one) (Shows a scarecrow with a blue tux and sunglasses) Angela: Aw, that won't work. It looks like the concert is off. Got any plans for tonight, Tom? Because I sure don't. (Tom switches the muscular bodyguard back to the scarecrow, and from the scarecrow to the muscular bodyguard again) (Zooms into Tom's face) (He imagines the muscular bodyguard as himself, saving Angela) (Tom jumps up in cheer) Tom: I'm gonna be your bodyguard! Angela: Oh. Uh. Trying to trick the Bracelet (Shows the garage) Ben: Nothing suspicious is going on here, anti-technology bracelet. (Shows Ben in the kitchen with a frying pan in his left hand) Ben: I'm just cooking a casserole. (Bracelet beeps) (Ben nervously chuckles) (Ben hums) (Ben places a cooking glove over the bracelet) (Ben puts his laptop on the table and attempts to press a key) (The bracelet's censor sees Ben's attempt) (When Ben presses the key, he gets shocked) (Ben falls and knocks his laptop over) Ginger: Hi, Ben. Still trying to outsmart you bracelet? (Ben climbs back up) Ben: Almost had it this time. It must have peeked from under the glove! (Bracelet beeps) Ginger: You're never gonna trick that thing. You need to break it. (Ginger smashes his clenched fist on the table) (Bracelet beeps) Ginger: Or better yet, get a pro to break it. (Ginger bangs the table with his elbow) (Plates collapse, a microwave oven opens and throws a frying pan at Ben and knocks him and all the chairs fall down. A building from outside collapses) Ginger: Consider that my job interview but I don't work for free. (Ginger shows his phone to Ben) Ginger: "Vampire Axe Mania" is coming to theatres and I need an adult to get me in. (Ben takes Ginger's phone) Ben: That movie is not for kids! Ginger: Ok, then I guess you'll have to wear that bracelet forever. (Bracelet beeps) (Ben moans) Ben: Ginger, do your worst. (Gingers yells in excitement) Bodyguard Practise (Shows Tom putting sunglasses on) Tom: Hank, I need you to throw pies at this watermelon so I can practise protecting it and become a bodyguard. (Tom gets in position) (Tom cracks his neck) (Hank throws a pie at the sofa) Tom: Hey, I wasn't ready! (Tom takes his glasses off) (Hank attempts to throw a pie) (Tom gets in different positions to try and protect the watermelon) (Hank throws more pies) (Hank throws a pie on the beam of the garage, it rolls and fall on the watermelon) Tom: Ah. (Hank throws a pie at Tom's face) Hank: I hit all your watermelons! If this was a carnival game, I would've won! *Tom strolls on his chair* Tom: Yeah, but it's not a game Hank, it's real life. I'm never gonna be able to protect Angela. (Hank eats a slice of pie) Hank: Hey, you've still got your charm! (Kayak starts to fall) Hank: Woah, look out! (Hank quickly pushes Tom away) Tom: Woah. That's exactly the kind of person-protecting I need to learn! How did you do that? Hank: I don't know. I guess I look at the world like it's a TV show, I'm always watching. (Tom and Hank look around) Tom: Then, I'll always be watching! (Tom puts sunglasses on) Tom's Big Role (Shows Tom at the concert's red carpet) Tom: '''Always watching. (Angela steps out of a black limo) (Crowd cheers) (Tom checks different spots) (Tom notices a dress) '''Tom: An apron! Oh, it's just a dress. (Tom takes a hat off a man) Tom: Pie tin! Wait, no, it's just a hat. (Man angers) (Tom places hat on the man, nervously) (Tom opens the door to the concert and see multiple fans cheering) (Tom looks at different fans, one takes a picture) (Tom spots a figure with a teak hat and jacket on) (Tom covers Angela with his arms) Tom: I spy with my overprotective eye, a potential bad guy. (Tom goes over to the figure) (Tom taps the figure on the shoulder) Tom: Excuse me, sir. I need to check for baked good. (Clothes fall off hangers and a catapult) Tom: You're no sir... (Shows different views of the catapult) Tom: You're a catapult! (Angela walks across the stage) Angela: Hello everyone! Are you ready to listen to me rock!? ♫ ''And I.. ♫'' (Tom is wooed by Angela's song) (The catapult starts to launch) (Tom gasps) (A timer is ticking as it goes down) (Tom hesitates which wire to pull) Angela: ♫''-wanna hang out..♫'' (Tom pulls all of the wires out) (Timer continues to tick) (Tom gasps) (Timer stops) (Tom sighs and laughs in relief) Tom: Phew! (Tom leans on a lever which launches the pie) (The scene is set in slow motion and Angela looks at the pie as it is coming towards her in shock but a man saves her) (Crowd gasps) Tom: Huh? Angela: You save my face! Who are you Dirk: I'm your biggest fan-gela Angela: Oh (Angela chuckles) (Crowd cheers) (Dirk lets Angela down) (Tom angers) Break that Bracelet! (Cuts to Ginger putting Ben's hand in the fridge) (Ginger hammers the frozen bracelet) (Ben gets shocked) (Ginger repeats) (Ben yells) (Ginger ties a rope from Ben's bracelet to his bike) (Ginger rides his bike) (Ben gets shocked and yells) (Shows Ben on the floor worried) (Shows Ginger estimating) (Shows a plank with a drawer on the right side) Ginger: Now, jump! (Jeremy jumps on the left side of the plank and launches the drawer) (The Drawer hits Ben off-screen) (Ben gets shocked and yells off-screen) (Ginger laughs in excitement) (Bracelet beeps) (Ginger groans) (Tired Ben is seen on the couch) (Ginger is seen stirring a pot) Ginger: This bracelet is tough but I'm not out of ideas. (Ginger lifts the spoon he was using to stir the pot) (The spoon's head appears burnt off) (Ben lifts his body up in shock) Ginger: Quick, stick your hand in this fondue pot! (Ginger shows Ben the pot) (Ben cowers) Ben: I'n not putting my hand in bubbling chocolate! Just admit you failed at breaking the bracelet. (Ginger drops the pot) Ginger: Fine. I guess I can just wait until I'm older and watch "Vampire Axe Mania: Part 4" when that comes out. Ben: Oh, that's very mature of you. (Ginger notices Angela's poster with electricity whizzing around it) (Ginger gasps) (Ginger walks over to Ben) Ginger: Since we have a bunch of free time now, I wonder if any of our friends have anything exciting (Ginger leans over to Ben and Ben leans back in fear) going on. Ben: Well, now that you mention it, Angela (Ben waves his hand to Angela's poster) is doing her big comeback concert tonight. We could go support her! Ginger: Oh, yes! I totally didn't think of that. (Ginger opens the door) Ginger: Let's go! (Ben exits the Garage) (Ginger laughs, looking back at the poster) The New Bodyguard (Cuts to Angela putting blush on) Tom: I'm so sorry about the catapult, but for the rest of the night I will always, always be watching. I mean, look at me always watching! (Tom points at himself) (Dirk grabs Tom by the head and takes him away) Dirk: Stay back! Give Angela some space! (Tom struggles to escape) Angela: It's okay, (Angela pushes Dirk's arm away) he's cool! Tom, I know you tried but this show is too (Tom gives up) important. Tom: Oh. Angela: And for all we know, Bad Guy with the Pie is still out there! (Angela shoes Dirk away) Angela: It's just, I (Dirks drops Tom) need a better bodyguard. Dirk: That's me! (Dirk points at himself) I'm Dirk Shield) (Tom stands up) Category:Transcripts Category:Season 4 Transcripts Category:Talking Tom And Friends Transcripts